Red Rangers
'Red Rangers '''is a designation given to one character in every incarnation of ''Power Rangers. Red is always a hero with a burning sence of justice and usually the leader and the driving force of their repective teams. It is one of two colors to appear in every Power Rangers, the other being Blue. Red Rangers |Tommy Oliver |- | width="20" style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Turbo Ranger II |T.J. Johnson |- | width="20" style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Space Ranger |Andros |- | width="20" style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Galaxy Red Ranger |Leo Corbett |- | width="20" style="background-color:maroon;color:white;" |Galaxy Crimson Ranger |Franklin Brown |- | width="20" style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Lightspeed Ranger |Carter Grayson |- | width="20" style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Time Force Red Ranger |Alex |- | width="20" style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Time Force Red Ranger II |Wesley Collins |- | width="20" style="background-color:red;color:black;" |Quantum Ranger |Eric Myers |- | width="20" style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Wild Force Ranger |Cole Evans |- | style="background-color:crimson;color:white;" |Wild Force Crimson Ranger |John Parker |- | width="20" style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Wind Ranger |Shane Clarke |- | width="20" style="background-color:darkred;color:white;" |Crimson Thunder Ranger |Hunter Bradley |- | width="20" style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Dino Ranger |Conner McKnight |- | width="20" style="background-color:darkred;color:white;" |Dino Thunder Crimson Ranger |Katherine Hillard |- | width="20" style="background-color:red;color:white;" |S.P.D. Red Ranger |Jack Landors |- | width="20" style="background-color:red;color:white;" |S.P.D. Red Ranger II |Schuyler "Sky" Tate |- | width="20" style="background-color:red;color:white;" |S.P.D. Red Ranger III |Bridge Carson |- | style="background-color:crimson;color:white;" |S.P.D. Quantum Ranger | |- | style="background-color:red;color:white" |Red Mystic Ranger |Nick Russell |- | width="20" style="background-color:darkred;color:white;" |Wolf Warrior |Leanbow |- | style="background-color:red;color:white" |Red Overdrive Ranger |Mack Hartford |- | style="background-color:crimson;color:white;" |Crimson Overdrive Ranger |Jeremy Myers |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Jungle Fury Red Ranger |Casey Rhodes |- | style="background-color:crimson;color:white;" |Jungle Fury Gorilla Ranger |Gorilla Spirit Ranger |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |RPM Red Ranger |Scott Truman |- | style="background-color:darkred;color:white;" |RPM Crimson Ranger |Ted Hewlett |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Samurai Ranger |Jayden Shiba |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Princess Samurai Ranger |Lauren Shiba |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Shogun Ranger |The Grand Shogun |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Shogun Ranger II |Jayden Shiba |- | |Troy Burrows |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Robo Ruby | |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Dino Charge Red Ranger |Tyler Navarro |- | style="background-color:crimson;color:white;" |Dino Charge Crimson Ranger |Shermy Williams |- | style="background-color:tomato;color:white;" |Dino Charge Vermilion Ranger |Princess Towa |- | style="background-color:darkred;color:white;" |Dino Charge Scarlet Ranger |Kristen Navarro |- | style="background-color:white;color:red;" |Red Dino Brave Ranger | |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Ninja Steel Red Ranger |Dane Romero |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Ninja Steel Red Ranger II |Brody Romero |- | style="background-color:red;color:gold;" |Ninja Steel Gold Red Ranger |Dane Romero |- | style="background-color:red;color:silver;" |Ninja Steel Silver Red Ranger |Mick Kanic |- | style="background-color:crimson;color:white;" |Ninja Steel Crimson Ranger |Bull |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Beast Morpher Red Ranger |Devon Daniels |- | style="background-color:darkred;color:white;" |Blaze Ranger |Blaze |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Unofficial Ranger |Kenny |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |T.Q.G. Red Ranger |Henry Fordham |- | style="background-color:crimson;color:white;" |T.Q.G. Crimson Ranger |Thomas Thaw |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Eagle Ranger |Kai Benson |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Gorilla Ranger |Kai Benson (Past self) |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Whale Ranger |Kai Benson (Past self) |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Leo Ranger |Jordan Watson |- | style="background-color:red;color:black;" |Quantum Phoenix Ranger |Drake Emberhart |- | style="background-color:red;color:black;" |Red Phantom Thief Ranger |John Scarlett |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Patrol Ranger |Baxter Wayne |- |style="background-color:red;color:silver;" |Red Dino Soul Ranger | |- | style="background-color:darkred;color:white;" |Red Pirate Force Ranger |Captain Emmett |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Data Squad Ranger |Robbie Diaz |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Female Red Data Squad Ranger |Robin Diaz |- | style="background-color:red;color:black;" |Quantum Data Squad Ranger |Knuckles the Echidna |- | style="background-color:crimson;color:white;" |Crimson Data Squad Ranger |Karone Hammond |- | style="background-color:tomato;color:white;" |Vermilion Data Squad Ranger |Slider |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Passionate Harmony Force Ranger | |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Mirage Robo Red Ranger | |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Star Red Ranger |Phineas |- | style="background-color:darkred;color:gold;" |Tairous Magilika Ranger |Luicer Elechole |- | style="background-color:red;color:silver;" |Mithras Magilika Ranger |Anne Weber |- | style="background-color:red;color:yellow;" |Leono Magilika Ranger |Andy Weber |- | style="background-color:red;color:purple;" |Velisou Magilika Ranger |Hana Fuller |- | style="background-color:red;color:skyblue;" |Glen Tribe Ranger |Jonathan Anderson |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Red Millenium Ranger | |} Other Red Heroes Evil Rangers Trivia *The Red Rangers and Red Heroes will be at the episode in The Rise of the Red Rangers from Power Rangers Data Squad to team up with the six Red Data Squad Rangers. *In Power Rangers Harmony Force that the first leader red exchange a purple ranger to became a leader preceded by Twilight Sparkle Gallery RedMaskedRanger.png|Red Battle Star Ranger Aceranger.png|Red Spade Ranger JapanRanger.png|Japan Ranger Redelectricranger.png|Red Electro Ranger Eagleranger.png|Eagle Ranger Redsuperranger.png|Ruby Ranger Battalion-red.png|Red Battalion Ranger Ranger1.png|Ranger1 Blitz-red.png|Red Blitz Ranger Prism-red.png|Red Prism Ranger Lightning-red.png|Red Lightning Ranger Falconranger.png|Falcon Ranger Redstreetranger.png|Red Street Ranger Supersonic-red.png|Red Supersonic Ranger Red_Hawk_Ranger.png|Red Hawk Ranger Red_Hawk_Ranger_(female).png|Red Hawk Ranger (Female version) Mmpr-red.png|Mighty Morphin Red Ranger Mmpr-redf.png|Mighty Morphin Red Ranger (Female version) Prsquadron-red.png|Red Squadron Ranger Prsquadron-redf.png|Red Squadron Ranger (Female version) Red Ninjetti Ranger.jpg|Red Ninjetti Ranger Mmar-red.png|Red Aquitar Ranger Mmar-redf.png|Red Aquitar Ranger (Female version) Prz-red.png|Red Zeo Ranger Prz-redf.png|Red Zeo Ranger (Female version) Prt-red.png|Red Turbo Ranger Prt-redf.png|Red Turbo Ranger (Female version) Pris-red.png|Red Space Ranger Pris-redf.png|Red Space Ranger (Female version) Prlg-red.png|Lost Galaxy Red Ranger Prlg-redf.png|Lost Galaxy Red Ranger (Female version) Prlr-red.png|Red Lightspeed Ranger Prlr-redf.png|Red Lightspeed Ranger (Female version) Prtf-red.png|Time Force Red Ranger Prtf-redf.png|Time Force Red Ranger (Female version) Prtf-quantum.png|Quantum Ranger Prwf-red.png|Red Wild Force Ranger Prwf-redf.png|Red Wild Force Ranger (Female version) Wild_Force_Crimson_Ranger.jpeg|Wild Force Crimson Ranger Prns-red.png|Red Wind Ranger Prns-redf.png|Red Wind Ranger (Female version) Prns-crimson.png|Crimson Thunder Ranger Prdt-red.png|Red Dino Ranger Prdt-redf.png|Red Dino Ranger (Female version) Crimson Dino Ranger.jpg|Crimson Dino Ranger Prspd-red.png|S.P.D. Red Ranger Prspd-redf.png|S.P.D. Red Ranger (Female version) S.P.D. Quantum Ranger.jpg|S.P.D. Quantum Ranger Prmf-red.png|Red Mystic Ranger Prmf-redf.png|Red Mystic Ranger (Female version) Prmf-leanbow.png|Wolf Warrior Proo-red.png|Red Overdrive Ranger Proo-redf.png|Red Overdrive Ranger (Female version) Crimson_Overdrive_Ranger.jpeg|Crimson Overdrive Ranger Prjf-red.png|Jungle Fury Red Ranger Jungle_Fury_Red_Ranger_(Female).png|Jungle Fury Red Ranger (Female version) Jungle_Fury_Gorilla_Ranger.jpeg|Jungle Fury Gorilla Ranger Prrpm-red.png|RPM Red Ranger Prrpm-redf.png|RPM Red Ranger (Female version) RPM_Crimson_Ranger.jpeg|RPM Crimson Ranger Prs-red.png|Red Samurai Ranger Prss-red.png|Red Princess Samurai Ranger Shogun-red.png|Red Shogun Ranger Prm-red.png|Megaforce Red Ranger Prm-redf.png|Megaforce Red Ranger (Female version) Prsm-red.png|Super Megaforce Red Ranger Prsm-redf.png|Super Megaforce Red Ranger (Female version) Robo Ruby.png|Robo Ruby Prdc-red.png|Dino Charge Red Ranger Prdc-redf.png|Dino Charge Red Ranger (Female version) Dino_Charge_Crimson_Ranger.jpeg|Dino Charge Crimson Ranger Dino_Charge_Vermillion_Ranger.jpeg|Dino Charge Vermilion Ranger Dino_Charge_Scarlet_Ranger.jpeg|Dino Charge Scarlet Ranger Prdfb-bravered.png|Red Dino Brave Ranger Prninsteel-red.png|Ninja Steel Red Ranger Prninsteel-redf.png|Ninja Steel Red Ranger (Female version) Prninsteel-goldred.png|Ninja Steel Gold Red Ranger Prninsteel-silverred.png|Ninja Steel Silver Red Ranger Prbm-red.png|Beast Morpher Red Ranger Prbm-redf.png|Beast Morpher Red Ranger (Female version) Quantum_Energy_Chaser_Ranger.png|Blaze Ranger Red_unoffical_ranger.png|Red Unofficial Ranger TQG-red.png|T.Q.G. Red Ranger TQG-redf.png|T.Q.G. Red Ranger (Female version) TQG9.jpeg|T.Q.G. Crimson Ranger Red_Eagle_Ranger.png|Red Eagle Ranger Zyuoh-redf.png|Red Eagle Ranger (Female version) Red_Gorilla_Ranger.png|Red Gorilla Ranger Red_Whale_Ranger.png|Red Whale Ranger Red_Leo_Ranger.png|Red Leo Ranger Kyu-redf.png|Red Leo Ranger (Female version) Quantum_Phoenix_Ranger.png|Quantum Phoenix Ranger Phantom-red.png|Red Phantom Thief Ranger Lupin-redf.png|Red Phantom Thief Ranger (Female version) Patrol-red.png|Red Patrol Ranger Patren1-redf.png|Red Patrol Ranger (Female version) Reddinosoulranger.png|Red Dino Soul Ranger Reddinosoulrangerf.png|Red Dino Soul Ranger (Female version) Red Data Squad Ranger.png|Red Data Squad Ranger Female Red Ranger.png|Female Red Data Squad Ranger Quantum_Data_Squad_Ranger.png|Quantum Data Squad Ranger 14. Data Squad Crimson Ranger.png|Data Squad Crimson Ranger 25. Vermillion Data Squad Ranger.png|Vermilion Data Squad Ranger Passionate_Harmony_Force_Ranger.jpeg|Passionate Harmony Force Ranger Red Harmony Data Fusion Ranger.png|Red Harmony Data Fusion Ranger Mighty Morphin Red Harmony Fusion Ranger.jpeg|Mighty Morphin Red Harmony Fusion Ranger Red_Pirate_Force_Ranger.jpeg|Red Pirate Force Ranger MillenniumRanger.png|Red Millennium Ranger Red Heroes Gallery Cure_Rouge.png|Cure Rouge Cure_Passion.png|Cure Passion Glitter_Sunny.jpeg|Glitter Sunny Cure_Ace.jpeg|Cure Ace Cure_Madame.png|Cure Madame Cherry_Flamenco.jpeg|Cherry Flamenco Cure_Mirage.png|Cure Mirage Cure_Southern_Cross.png|Cure Southern Cross Cure_Scarlet.png|Cure Scarlet Ruby_Style.png|Ruby Miracle Ruby_Style2.png|Ruby Magical Cure_Chocolat.jpeg|Cure Chocolate Power Upgrades File:Mmpr-armoredred.png|Mighty Morphin Red Ranger Armored mode Prlg-redlights.png|Lost Galaxy Red Ranger Lights of Orion Mode Prdt-redsuperdino.png|Red Dino Ranger Super Dino Mode Prdt-triassic.png|Red Triassic Ranger Prs-swatred.png|SPD Red Ranger SWAT Mode Prmf-legendred.png|Red Legend Warrior Proo-reddefender.png|Red Overdrive Ranger Defender mode Prjf-junglemastered.png|Jungle Master Red Ranger Prrpm-redshark.png|RPM Red Ranger Shark Attack Mode Prs-superred.png|Red Samurai Ranger Super Samurai Mode Prs-sharkred.png|Red Samurai Ranger Shark Attack Mode Prss-superred.png|Red Princess Samurai Ranger Super Samurai Mode Prm-ultrared.png|Ultra Megaforce Red Prdc-dinosteelred.png|Dino Charge Red Ranger Dino Steel Mode Prdc-redarmorx.png|Dino Charge Red Ranger Dino Armor-X mode Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Magical Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Universal Protection